The Butterfly Effect: Cocoon
by Little Mary of the Rose
Summary: Rachel Black is dominating, mean and scary.Paul Grey is oversexed,cocky and hot-headed.Her body inspires lust in young boys, she's secretive and gets along with Leah.He is very sexist.This changes when Paul imprints on Rachel, who's quite the vixen.
1. Prologue

**Alright guys so my sister, her beta, e-essence, and I have decided to write a story together and create a universe out of it! This is Rachel and Paul imprint story and it's going to be different hopefully and you will like it! **

**Set during Eclipse, except for the Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters.**

**Prologue**

***Four years before Twilight***

"Alright, that's the last of it!" Harry Clearwater huffed as he loaded my desk into the moving van.

I shifted uncomfortably next to Billy as he struggled to find something to say to me. It was the end of summer and I was off to college. Becca had left about a week ago only because she got accepted into Hawaii Pacific University. Billy didn't struggle with her goodbye; it just flowed easily for them, it always did.

He cleared his throat, "Have a safe trip Rachel. Harry's taking you and he'll help you unload your stuff. I'd do it but. . . ."

I inwardly cringed. "It's okay Billy. Um....... thanks for the going away gift." I muttered, pulling my hat down over my head.

He looked at me and his eyes seemed to shine with some sliver of hope that I was still his baby girl before the car wreck that killed Mom but I quickly snuffed it out by turning my back to him, heading towards the truck.

Sue Clearwater waited by the van for me, tears were in her eyes. "Your mother would be so proud of you Ra! She always dreamed of you going out into the world to better yourself." She sniffed, drawing me in for a hug.

"Thanks Auntie Sue." I said with as much happiness as I could muster.

Auntie was probably the loosest term to describe what Sue meant to me, especially after the accident. If there was anyone in the world that I could love like Ma, it would be her. She, along with Leah, was the only shinning lights in the deep depression, that had and still does consume me.

I pulled back and turned to see my best friend standing next to the van door. Leah had tears streaming down her face and her nose was all red and runny. She was teary when Becca left but seeing her before me, it felt like the Hoover Dam was going to explode. The last time I'd seen Leah loose it like this was at Ma's funeral.

I walked over to her and pulled her in for a bone crushing hug. "I'll miss you Lee Lee." I whispered softly. "You better call me everyday!"

All that came from her was a strangled noise as Sue gently pulled her off of me. I pulled my black jacket even tighter around me as it started rain. I looked around for Jake but I didn't see him around. He'd been pretty broken up when Becca left for Hawaii, the poor guy had started yelling at her when she told him how long she was staying for.

Jake and Becca where a lot closer, leaving me to fend for myself in the Black household. Even though Becca and I were twins, we still weren't close. We used to be before Mom's death. We used to act like actual twins at one stage, finishing each other's sentences and dressing the same. Yet things change; there things that Becca would never know that haunted me in my sleep and this caused a gulf bigger than the Pacific Ocean between us. Instead Leah and I became inseparable, she became and still is my pillar of strength, the one that I confide my deepest darkest secrets too, the _only_ one who truly understands my grief.

Ever since Ma's accident four years ago, our once happy family was left broken. When I say we were a happy family I mean we were ridiculously happy. We had family Sunday's where we went to the Beach and Thursday night was board game night. We had all our meals together on a table, Billy even told us legends before we went to sleep. Nevertheless, the accident changed all that. I lost my mother _and_ my father that night, the man that survived wasn't Dad, he was Billy Black, a completely different person.

Nobody actually has the guts to speak about the actual accident, oh no that was too sensitive of a topic, everyone only talked of the before and after. How Billy used to be an active and busy man _before_ the accident but now _after_ the accident it's so sad how he's restricted to his chair. My favourite is, Rachel used to be such a fun, bubbly, and daddy's little girl _before _the accident, what a pity she's changed so much _after_. Surprisingly, this was used a lot by none other than my sister Becca and her little twin Jacob, who these days mimicked her, replacing her as a mother figure.

Becca never understood why I held so much anger and resentment for Billy. She thought that I was being 'unfair' and 'judgemental', that Ma wouldn't have approved, as it was not the Christian way. I whole heartedly disagreed, Ma deserved to be remembered, her death needs to be remembered, in particular the reason for her death. I made that promise to her when I watched her casket being lowered into the ground. I also promised that wouldn't cry from that day onwards.

Four years down the track I still wear black, stopped calling Billy Dad, haven't shed a tear drop and jumped at the first chance I had to leave this damned town.

Harry opened the passenger door for me, snapping me back to reality. "All set?" he asked, smiling. I nodded before giving him a big hug and climbing in on my side of the van.

After twenty minutes of driving I turned my head and looked into the rear view mirror. I saw the Welcome to La Push sign become smaller and smaller until it wasn't visible. I felt excitement and joy bubble up inside of me and I could not suppress the small smile on my face, something I hadn't done in a long time. _I hope you're proud of me Ma_, I thought as I smoothed out my dark black skirt and turned to look at the road ahead of me; A road that would lead me to great things.

**Please review guys! This story is going to be amazing, hopefully!**

**Love Little Mary of the Rose, loloxoxo98, and e-essence! : )**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. We do own Brendon and Christian. **

**Chapter One**

**(Rachel's POV)**

Rain. Freezing, cold, pouring rain. Ironically one of the most memorable moments of my life was watching the Welcome to La Push sign get further and further away in my rear view mirror, now the first invitation I received, was the same wooden _Welcome to LA Push _sign. Surprisingly I didn't feel the same amount of joy as I did the last time I saw it.

_I can't believe I'm back. I remember vowing never to set foot in this town again and less than three years later I'm back. Who would have thought that my life would have turned out to be such a train wreck?_

If it wasn't for the 18 years of living in La Push, which allowed me to memorise all the main roads, I would have driven around in circles. It's not that La Push is big and confusing, it's just that all the roads look like each other. Everything, and I mean _everything_, is green, brown or grey, even the houses. It was the icing on my already miserable moodwhen it started to rain. I angrily navigated myself to the Clearwater**'s** residence through such a down pour.

I've been trying to contact Leah for weeks. First, it began after her father's death, which I only found out about four months after it happened, from Rebecca, who heard it from Billy, who obviously went to the funeral. But I digress, back to the main point; Leah's been avoiding me to the point where she downright refuses to receive my calls to her cell and home phone**.**

Heck I even heard her asking her brother to tell me she wasn't home, like I couldn't hear her screaming right next to the phone. I don't know the exact details, but from what Becca told me, Henry had a heart attack while he was at home. The worst thing was that Leah and Seth were supposedly both in the room when it happened.

_The notorious Leah Clearwater, how I could kill you right now, for making me travel all the way down to this god forsaken town for the first time in three__years_.

Leah and I inherited our friendship from our mothers, as they're friendship began before our births. My mother Sarah Weston, the best woman in the world, and Sue Whitehorse went to same high school at the Makah Reservation.

They separated after senior as their career paths took them to different destinations. Sarah wanted to be a teacher, and in her freshman year at University of Washington she met my father, Billy Black. Four years later, married and pregnant with twins, she bumps into Sue at a tribal meeting. Turns out Sue married Billy's friend Harry Clearwater. Both women bonded over their mutual pregnancies and their friendship was passed down to me, my twin sister Rebecca, and Leah.

I pulled into their drive way, parking as close to the front door as possible. I didn't bother with lightly knocking on the door, knowing that they probably already know I'm here.

"I know your inside Leah, there's no point trying to hide it, I saw Seth peaking through the curtains!" I lied, yelling profusely.

Before I could kick down the door with my black heeled boots, the door opened up and Sue appeared in the doorway, at least what was left of the old Sue I knew so well and loved.

Sue's hair was slightly greying and she had it up in a bun. Whilst she was never large like Ma, she always had the extra pounds that all mother's get after having children, however, now she's barely even skin and bones. Her face was more drawn and tight; she had wrinkle lines in between her eye brows and at the edge of her lips and eyes. My heart instantly went out to her, her change in appearance erased all the easy-going feeling that used to ooze from her, instead it depicted the damage death can reap on a person.

She looked down at me with steely black eyes. "May I help you?" she asked in a clipped tone.

"Aunt Suzie, it's me . . . Rachel." I replied in a light tone.

Her jaw clenched. "I know who you are Rachel Sarah Black and I must say that you have some nerve showing your face around here."

_Huh?_ My eyebrows furrowed and I readjusted my computer bag on my shoulder. "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "Look, if this is about not being there for Henry's funeral, I am sorry, but it wasn't my fault that I wasn't informed until four months after the incident!"

Sue's eyes seemed to falter but she shook her head and held herself firm. "Leah is not here and neither is Seth. They're both sick and Leah refuses to speak to you. She's upset that you weren't there when Sam dumped her."

My jaw dropped. _Leah and Sam are no longer together? Since when and why wasn't I informed of this?_ My throat dried up as I pictured Lee Lee curled up on her bed, crying her eyes out with no one to comfort her. My stomach knotted up and I wanted to throw up. I began to sway and I gripped the strap of my bag firmly, hoping it will keep me from toppling over.

"No one told me." I mumbled, staring down at my suede boots, which were completely useless in a place like La Push.

"Well, now you know and . . . you're just a little bit too late. Goodbye Rachel." Sue said in a frosty tone before closing the door in my face.

A clap of thunder rumbled over head and the sky seemed to burst open again and it started to pour buckets of water. I slowly walked to my car, in a bit of a daze. My hard edge demeanour was deflated as I soaked in the facts that Sue had delivered to me.

_Too late? I was too late? I, Rachel Black, valedictorian and high honour roll A + student, was, for the first time in my entire existence, late! _

My clothes were drenched and I had no heat emitting from my car as I turned the engine on. I backed out robotically and started back the way I came. I wanted to go home. I wanted to get out of La Push now more than ever, and then images of going home to see Christian reminded me that this was no longer a possibility, ever.

Christian Cornelius Courtland was a man to be taken seriously. He liked everything to be inorder and presentable, including me. I can remember when I first saw him and immediately wanted to jump his bones. Christian was older and more sophisticated than most of the men I've dated and I loved that. He was sweet at first to me and even bought me some really nice things. Then, something happened in our relationship that made me begin to question him. Christian started asking where I was at night and whom I was with. I gave him straight forward answers with a little Rachel Black attitude thrown in but his reply would be swift and malice. He soon asked me to marry him and I accepted thinking it was just a phase he was going through.

The wedding was small, very small actually. It was only Christian, the priest, and I at the reception. Our honeymoon was somewhere in the Virgin Islands in a vast expensive house. He treated me like a goddess in ever way, but when it came to my friends he wanted me to steer clear of them. By doing so, Christian had me drop out of college and work as his secretary at his big business corporation. One night, I went out and partied hard. When I came back in the morning he was there, waiting for me. He asked where I had been and I told him with my friends. His reaction was a hard and swift slap across the face. I remember it hurting so much that it knocked the hangover right out of me. After that it only got worse.

Christian would be mad that I had left but the secret reason of me being in this God forsaken place was because of him. His hot temper and nightly beatings were just too much for me to handle. I had to get away and all those months of strategically planning was not going to waste.

I pulled my black Mustang over to the side of the road I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. It was futile though, as I have never quite been able ease the panic and claustrophobia that I felt anytime I thought of him.

_Brendon!_ _That was the solution, call BB, he'll have all the answers._ BB, short for Brendon Baldwyn and my personal favourite nickname, Bren-bear, was born and bred in La Push but lived in New York City and Seattle. He was my all time best friend at college and sometimes cuddle-let's make out to forget out about our fucked up lives buddy when we both were stressed out. Last time I checked he was hiding in the dense forest of The Reservation, nursing a very bad breakup with his ex-boyfriend.

I dug around in my Louie computer bag for my phone. Not my normal phone, which was the latest blackberry, but a cheap Nokia. I didn't want Christian to be able to track me down, so months before I planned my escape I bought a cell under a different name, Brendon's actually, and placed some money away to buy a second hand mustang, again under a B.B's name. I hatched a plan that I was going to Helena, Montana for a work assignment. The trip was only supposed to last for less than a day, as that reassured him I would be home before dinner. As expected he watched my whole departure including me entering the plane, waving goodbye. Little did he know five minutes before the plane took off I faked a massive seizure, which I had researched and practiced beforehand. I was escorted off the plane, had a miraculous recovery, and then fled to my parked Mustang like Satan was on my heels. Although I do have to admit Satanic is a pretty accurate description of Christian's response to arriving at his 'little mansion' finding me missing along with all the clothes _I _bought with _my _savings.

I quickly pulled my cell out and dialled Brendon's number. My hands were shaking as the cold started to seep into my bones.

"Hello?" a male groggy voice picked up.

I clutched the phone to my ear. "Bren-bear?"

"Ra-boo, is that you?"

B.B absolutely hates the little nickname I created for him; yet surprisingly I'm the one that can get away with calling him that. In retaliation to my 'atrocious choice of a noun' as he called it, he came up with Ra-boo. In my honest opinion I think the name would be more fitted for a tropical disease or a witch doctor in Brazil. Yet I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of my disapproval, so I just suck it up, and keep repeating Bren-bear as often as possible.

"No idiot it's the Russian mafia, of course it's me!" I snapped.

Brendon yawned. "Whose phone are you using? And what are you doing calling me at 10:30 at night?"

I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't at home, driving around aimlessly because then he would go on one of his tirades about how unsafe it was and I could get killed. Yet if I told him I was out of Seattle he would jump to conclusions, I never kept Christian's violent side of him a secret from Brendon.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" he asked more urgently.** "**Is it him," He said referring to Christian, "I swear I'll kill him this time!"

"I'm in La Push." I quickly confessed opting to tell the truth as I rested my head against the freezing window. "I came down to see Leah but she wasn't there and now I don't have a place to stay."

There was an awkward silence that seemed to go on forever. I am not exaggerating when I say that I am a fantastic liar. Lying was just as easy as breathing, it's basically instinctual. I remember all the fellas from high school and college couldn't tell if I was faking it or actually enjoying myself when we were together. Yet, for some reason when it came to B.B I have always struggled. I think it's connected to the fact that we've both been brutally honest with each other since day one. So when it comes to lying to him, I am completely transparent.

_He knows I'm lying. Fuck, I bet he knows that I know that he knows I'm lying. _

"And your dad's house is out of the question?"Brendon suggested, forgiving me for the time being. It was his way of giving me space, knowing that I would confess sooner or later.

I snorted with disgust. "Hell to the no! You know how Billy and I don't get along. That's like a volcano waiting to erupt."

There was a lengthy pause before he gave a heavy sigh. "You can always stay at my house? I mean, you'd have to sleep with me... yeah... no.... Wait... yeah... wait! I mean not like in the physical tense but in the actual tense of going to bed." He said spastically.

I chuckled, "Just tell me what street you live on and I'll be there in fifteen."

Funny enough, even though La Push is ridiculously small, B.B and I did not grow up together, we weren't even friends, or friends of friends. Brendon was one of the very few people that actually stayed hidden from society on the reservation. Whilst we knew of each other it wasn't till we became next door neighbours in college and eventually roommates that we became close. B.B. was one of my friends that Christian would not want me to see. In fact, Christian and Brendon hated each other to no end.

"Sunny Court Lane," he mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of street being called sunny in the Washington Peninsula, where seeing the sun itself was a rarity.

"Yeah, I know, it's lame, anyway, I'll stand outside so you'll know which house it is."

"Okay, bye Bren-bear!"

"Bye Ra-boo, drive safely!" he said quickly as I closed my phone.

I let out a great big sneeze and accidentally hit my head on the steering wheel.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed, rubbing my forehead. I winced as I felt the bump beginning to grow, taking the shape of a goose egg. Throwing the stick shift into reverse and heading back down the road, I shouted "Fuck La Push!"

In a grizzling fifteen minutes, I pulled into Brendon's driveway. The rain had died down to a slight mist as I stumbled out of the car. My black heels got caught on the cobblestone causing me to fall. My hair stuck to my face and my shirt clung to my chest.

I felt a pair of solid arms pull me up from the ground and in for a hug. "Hey Ra-boo, I've missed you!" Brendon whispered in my ear. "You're all wet!"

I smirked as I pulled back. "And not because you made me either."

In the dark I could see Brendon blush slightly. He was pretty tall with a model face and firm biceps that I missed squeezing at night. He was wearing a loose pink shirt with moose printed pyjama pants.

I gave him a sneaky smile and pecked him on the cheek. "Just kidding BB, you know I love you like a fat kid loves cake." I purred.

Brendon's hands began to circle down to my ass and he firmly grasped it. I let out a slow moan and grounded my pelvis against his. His breathing was hot and needy as his lips trailed down my neck and he pressed me against the car.

He gritted out, "Fuck Rachel, I'm about to explode and all you've done is touch me."

I hoped all over him and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I need you Brendon," I groaned, kissing him full on. "He's been mean to me and I just want it to go away. I want him to go away."

Brendon held me tightly as he walked up to his house, whispering sweet nothings in my ear that turned me on even more.

**Please review and tell us what you think! **

**Love, Little Mary of the Rose, e-essence, and loloxoxo98 : )**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter Two**

**(Rachel's POV)**

"_Get in the car Rachel!"_

"_Where are we going Ma? Why have you been crying? What happened? I have to pee!" I asked, bombarding her with questions._

"_Get in the __FUCKING__ car right now!" She screamed pointing at the rusty green volts wagon. I was so shocked that Ma had said the "F" that I hopped into the back seat of the car, even though I have never been so scared in my whole life. Becca must have also been shocked senseless as well as she jumped into the front seat without a word._

_After a couple minutes of silent driving the curious thirteen year old in me couldn't take it anymore._

"_Mommy, where are we going?" I asked, noticing that she was driving way to fast. "Ma, why aren't you wearing a seat belt?" Becca asked at the same time_

"_Mommy!" _

" _Ma!" _

"_Wear your seat belts and just be quiet! I don't want to hear another word from the both of you!" she snapped, pointing her finger at us. _

It was like I was watching a movie where I already knew the ending. I knew we were going to crash, that Ma was driving too fast and without a seatbelt.

_I turned to look at the window and realise how dark it was. "What? It was supposed to be the middle of the day, why is it so dark?" I ask, speaking to no one in particular. _

_I turned back to ask Ma where we were going again when, I suddenly realized I wasn't sitting in the backseat anymore. Instead, I was in the front, as the passenger. Someone else was driving; I knew instantly that it wasn't my mother. I keep trying to see who it was, but for some reason, whenever I try to look, I can never quiet see all the way to the driver's side. Again and again I try, and my gaze keeps sliding away from where the driver is sitting, I can see in front of it and in back of it but not actually the driver's seat itself. _

_**Who is it? Am I being kidnapped?**__ The thirteen year old me began to panic. __**Where are Ma and Becca? Did this person do something to them?**_

_Big, fat raindrops begin to pelt the windshield like tiny bullets, smacking forcefully against the glass. I turn. I'm trapped in the car, I need to get out. I need to escape and return to Ma and stop her car from crashing. I want to stop, the car has to stop, please stop!_

_Up ahead, the road begins to slow curve to the left. The car slows down, and impulsively I throw open my door flinging myself from the car, I heard the squeal of breaks, and then I'm rolling down a short embankment covered in mud. I eventually tumble to a halt. My arms and legs are covered in mud and small sticks, yet I don't let that hinder me, I begin to run. Rain is pelting my hair and face, I don't know where I'm heading but I know I have to run, and get as far away as possible. _

_I felt someone behind me. I couldn't hear their footsteps or able to turn my head, I just knew someone was behind me. I pushed myself to keep running. All of a sudden I hear someone laughing; it was a deep, evil chuckle. _

"_Come out, come out, where ever you are." A familiar dark voice sneered. "I will find you Rachel."_

I jerked awake from the dream and sat straight up, sweating and flooded with adrenaline. I glanced around in panic, not recognizing the room I was in. I looked down and immediately realized I was safe. _Damn, another nightmare_. I braced myself trying to remember the details, but found all that remained was a foggy, rough outline. _What had it been about_? I couldn't put my finger on it but I think I had another dream about Ma again, but it was different this time.

"Was it another dream?" Brendon's muffled voice asked me, indicating that I must have woken him from his slumber.

Even though we didn't have any the curtains drawn back I could see Brendon clearly. In concern, Brendon had sat up and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing our naked bodies even closer together. His chestnut brown hair and sun kissed skinned gave a soft glow as the sun seeped through the curtains, his hazel eyes were flashing in distress. I remember the first day I met B.B; I was awed by his good looks and suave charm.

He oozed sex and I was completely thrown when he told me that he was bisexual. We had sex on multiple occasions but it was only when we needed a quick pick me up.

I decide that it's easier to not answer his question than lie. I shift my gaze away from his eyes and towards his bedroom walls. I admit, I was pleasantly surprised when I saw the extent in which B.B decorated his room.

I was a little preoccupied last night that I didn't get to have a good look of his room, and what a room! His room was rectangular; the shorter sides were painted black whilst the longer two were painted white. His queen sized bed was placed in the very corner. There were pictures of clothes everywhere. The walls were covered with a catwalk images cut from; newspapers, magazines, photos and any place one would find pictures of men, women, children, teenagers in all types of clothing. They were dressed in suits, lifestyle wear, swimwear, lingerie, Mardi gras outfits. I even saw some pictures of men and women in over the top masks worn to Venetian festivals traditionally held in Italy. I never realized fashion meant that much to him from such a young age. Yet my eyes couldn't help noticing that there weren't any personal photos of B.B, his family or even friends.

"Rachel, this isn't a 68 thing okay? Now, are you going to tell me what happened or not?" B.B asked, clicking his fingers in front of my face.

I knew Brendon was going to question me; he was like a dog with a bone. He wouldn't leave any topic alone, especially if it was about Christian.

"I'm sorry Bren-bear, I just . . . ." I trailed off, still refusing to look at his face.

Instead I stared at a beautiful 18th century looking ball gown that was in the middle of the room. It was a pale pink silk Du pion bodice embroidered, beaded and edged in antique lace with flounced elbow-length sleeves and paired with a pannier-supported embroidered skirt. It was only half-finished but I could tell it was going to be a stunning masterpiece.

"Look at me Rachel," he said placing both his hands on either side of my face, slowly turning my head so we were face to face. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "You don't have to do this alone. I promise I'll help you in anyway that I can."

He then slowly began sprinkling light kisses all over my face; beginning on my left cheek then my right, my forehead, each of my ears and finally my lips. The whole time he was going excruciatingly slow and I could feel the barriers I had built up for this conversation cracking.

"I know but I just couldn't take it anymore. I was supposed to go to Montana yesterday for work, so I just moved my original plans a couple weeks early." I panted, knowing that I had fallen for his tricks.

"You still could have told me, what if something had happened?" He said as his kisses moved down my neck to my breasts.

I think it had something to do with B.B being into fashion all his life that he became fascinated with my breasts. He would just stare at them none stop; during foreplay he would spend so much time kissing and caressing me that automatically I would orgasm.

"Bren- ..," I moaned, unable to finish my sentence.

We shifted in his bed so Brendon had taken my right breast and began licking the nipple. His other hand was on my left breast caressing it and every now and then squeezing. I knew what was coming up next. He was going to tease me for the next twenty minutes, moving slowly from one breast to another, suckling, licking, pinching, yet never allowing me to peak, until later on.

His growing erection poking at my thigh only further heightened my excitement. My legs, endeavouring to quicken our foreplay, wrapped themselves around his slim waist pulling him closer to him. I rubbed myself against him and pulled on his hair, gaining a loud groan from him.

I continued pulling at his hair until he released my nipple and locked his lips onto mine. It was as if we both hadn't eaten in days and this was our first meal. We fought for dominance, whilst our hands greedily caressing, squeezing and in my case pulling everything they could.

I could hear a distant beeping noise, that slowly got louder and louder, before it yelled "It's two o'clock BIATCH!"

_Oh my god, I am so late!_ _Shiitake mushrooms__, I have an appointment in Port Angeles at one o'clock!_ I quickly jumped out of the bed; well at least I tried to. I had totally forgotten that not only was a kissing B.B next to me but I also had my legs wrapped around him. So in my foolish attempt to jump out of bed, I ended up rolling both of us so we fell onto the floor with a great big thud.

"What the hell?" Brendon grunted as he disentangled himself from the sheets.

Of course he's going to be a bit ticked off; he had taken the brunt of the fall. He landed on the wooden floor first and then I had landed on him.

"I'm so fucking late!" I shouted, running around the room looking for my clothes. I found my boy shorts and quickly put them on.I was clipping my bra together when B.B chuckled.

"So you're going to leave me like this?" He said, pointing at his semi-erection.

_Seriously, is that all guys think about?_ "I'll make it up to you later, now _please_ help me look for my clothes." _Where the hell did I put my jacket, my top and my pants?_ So far I could only find my bra, panties and boots. "Brendon help me, I am like so late!"

I began tearing the room apart. _Maybe they're under the bed?_ I went on my hands and feet and began frantically searching through the pile of shoes that were under B.B.'s bed. _Eww, is that cheese? _

"As much as I love seeing your ass in my face Ra-boo, your clothes are probably downstairs, were we left them," he yawned.

I ran out of B.B's room shouting out "Thanks," as I headed straight for the stairs. I found my black v-neck shirt hanging on the rail of the stairs. I quickly snatched it and wrestled it on over my head. _Now where could my pants and coat be?_ I walked into the living room, remembering that had I thrown my trench coat in there somewhere. As soon as I walked in my eyes zoomed in and saw it right in the center of the living room, thrown half heartedly on top of a coffee table.

I was halfway to my coat before I realized that there were people inside the living room. They had stopped their conversation and were staring at me, which was totally understandable as I could only imagine what I looked like. A stripper dressed in all black; thigh high boots, v-neck shirt, bra and undies. The only upside to the situation was that at least I wasn't wearing a thong.

I looked around the room and saw one or two familiar faces, though one in particular was of great importance.

"You," I said pointing at Seth. "You have a lot of explaining to do young man!" I took two steps forward and leaned forward so we were facing eye to eye, which was quiet difficult as there was a huge coffee table in between us and Seth was a foot taller than me, but I had to make do. "I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull but it's not going work Clearwater. You, Leah, and Aunty Sue are hiding something and I'm getting to the bottom of all this bullshit," I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

I saw Seth's eyes widen in shock, yet I was unsure whether it was due to my lack of attire or my threat. I grabbed my coat, flicked my hair, swishing my hips side to side and prancing out, acting like a world class diva. I found my pants bunched in a corner near the couch and I made a quick grab for it.

B.B, wearing nothing but a pair of Calvin Klein boxers, was leaning against the arch that separated the living room from the hallway, with a smile on his face. I could tell he was trying very hard to suppress the laughter which was probably building up inside of him. Knowing that I probably had roughly five pairs of eyes were still watching my every move, I gave B.B a kiss worthy an Oscar. Then remembering my appointment I high tailed it out of there as quick as my heels would take me.

I was just about to close the front door behind me when I heard Seth yell, "Brady, what the fuck is your brother doing with Rachel Black?"

"I don't know, ask him." Brendon's younger brother, Brady said. "He's right there."

I quickly turned around and headed back to the living room. I could handle it if Seth started blowing up in my face about stuff but Brendon was the closest thing I had to a brother, though I'm pretty sure people don't have sex with their brothers.

I planted myself in front of Brendon, like a protective lioness, and glared up at Seth. "Don't you dare set one tanned finger on his head Seth Monty Clearwater!" I warned. "Or I swear on all that is holy I'll make your entrails inside out and have you bleed from the eyes."

Seth took a step forward so his large, muscular chest was barely touching my pointer finger. "You have enough enemies Rachel. Don't make me one of them." He muttered.

Brendon stiffened behind me and he put a protective arm around me. "I think, you should leave Clearwater, before this gets any uglier." He said in a clipped business-like tone.

Seth didn't bother to look at him. He kept his gaze locked on me and I thought I saw his eyes soften, pleading almost, like he didn't want to be mean to me. There was a pregnant pause as we stared each other down. I saw some of the others shift uncomfortable as if they were waiting for something to happen, but it didn't.

He sighed and strode past me and Brendon, not even bothering with a goodbye. The rest followed except for Brady and another guy. It was interesting to see the deep contrast between Brady and Brendon. Brendon was muscular but it was more a runner's body, like he'd run track all of his life. Brady, on the other hand, looked like he lifted weights everyday and swam in the ocean or played rugby. His hair was in a buzz-cut and he wore nothing but cut-off pants. The guy who was sitting on the couch looked the same as well, only difference was that he was blushing like a tomato and had his eyes on the floor.

_Oh, pants, right. _I quickly struggled into my pants with the help of Brendon's arm. My temper was at a dangerous boiling point.

"Careful Ra-boo, you're pants aren't made out of indestructible metal," he chuckled.

I grounded my teeth together and sent him the famous 'Don't fuck with me' stare. His smile dropped from his face and he began to walk back up the stairs. B.B would have his moments too that would make a person feel like they were the lowest form of horse poop and he just executed it perfectly.

I let out a great big puff of air through my teeth and chewed on the inside of my cheek. I had two options: one, go and apologize to B.B. or two, get my butt out and to the meeting. I knew it wasn't the greatest decision to make but I threw on my trench coat and raced out the front door.

I opened the car door to my mustang and was about to climb in when a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to scream and kick but whoever it was held me firmly against them.

"Chill, it's me." Seth's husky voice whispered in my ear.

I wrestle myself off of him and turned to face him, ready to deliver a punch to the groin. He blocked my hit with his arm and restricted it to my side. I tried again with my other arm but he held that at my side as well.

"Let me go or I'll scream bloody murder then Brendon will run out here with a butcher knife and stab you in the back!" I threatened.

He let out an irritated grumble. "I highly doubt that Rachel but maybe if you'd just stop squirming and making meaningless threats then you would have known by know that I'm sorry."

"What?" I froze, looking him square in the eye.

Seth's grip loosened on my arms and he took a step back. "I said I'm sorry for being a total ass-wipe in there but you have to understand that it was for your own good."

"Ha, like I haven't heard that lame excuse before." I muttered.

"Look, this isn't exactly easy Rachel." He snapped. "I want to tell you, I really do but Sam said—"

"Sam?" I interrupted. "You mean this is all Sam's doing?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not even like that. Listen, I know what you want to do Rachel, I can see the cogs in your head turning, planning devious things and it's not what you think."

"Oh, so he just gets off scott-free, huh?" I placed my hands on my hips. "He probably broke Leah's heart in two when he dumped her but I guess that's fine since everyone is being so la-di-da about it." I said sarcastically.

"That's not true!" Seth yelled. "He couldn't help it when he fell in love with Emily and out of love with Leah! He just couldn't, okay? It's a screwed up enough situations as it is, without you pointing your finger at people that haven't done anything wrong Rachel!"

"Emily? Emily...Young!" I screeched, "Sam Uley dumped Leah Clearwater for Emily Young?" My mind couldn't comprehend what my ears had just heard. _It can't be. No wonder Leah hadn't talked to me, she probably thinks that I'm going to stab her in the back just like Emily._ "What the fuck? Seth that is the worst match ever! She's not only your cousin but also Leah's closest friend!"

Sue Clearwater and Marie Young, Emily's mother are sisters, Emily and Leah were raised like sister's all their lives. I remember having play dates where Becca and I would go over to Emily's place, we were the four musketeers. _How the hell could something like this happen?_

"What was his excuse? What, he just opened his eyes and fell in love with her? He's known her the whole time they were together, and he decides to break up with Leah for her FUCKING COUSIN! Sam is a two-timing, scum sucking son of a bitch, that I already know, but Emily is unbelievable! How dare she? Fucking backstabbing bitch." I yelled.

Seth began to shake and I heard a growl erupt from his chest. He shut his eyes tightly and ran his hand through his shaved hair, like he could pull the frustration right out of his head. I began to back up against the car in defense. I knew Seth was never the violent type but Christian was and out of habit I backed up. His shaking grew even worse until I thought he was literally going to explode right in front of me but suddenly he turned and ran into the forest.

It was silent after awhile as I clutched onto my bag with my back pressed against the car door. I visibly relaxed and then wrenched open the driver's door. _Screw the meeting, Sam Uley's ass is mine!_

**Please review! Thank you! Next chapter will be in Paul's POV, we promise!**

**Love, **

**Loloxoxo98, Little Mary of the Rose, and e-essence **


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter Three**

**(Paul's POV)**

'_Please tell me again why I'm stuck with the morning shift again?' _I asked for the fifth time.

It was a Saturday morning and I had yet received the morning seven to one shift, the third day in a row, plus my normal one to seven shift. I was met with laughter. Jared and Embry, the two other wolves whom I was sharing this gruesome shift with, found my apparent resentment enlightening.

'_That's what you get when you piss Sam off'_ Embry snickered.

'_But I didn't do anything to him' _I whined

'_You insulted Emily'_

I began to protest, '_But, it wasn't...'_

'_No buts,' _Jared interrupted, _'we've gone over this a ton of times, you piss Emily off, you get the morning shift, it's automatic. There are no buts, if's, when's or how's about it.'_

'_Yeah if Sam doesn't get laid, well he ain't a happy chappie is he'? _Embry added in.

It was days like this I hated being a wolf. Correction, it was days like this that I hated having an alpha.

'_You know this is sooo getting back to Sam right? You should just stop whingeing altogether. It's your own fault, who goes to a rave at night knowing you have a double shift.' _Jared said.

'_Anyone, who obviously wants to get laid dipshit.' _I snarled._ 'What do you expect me to do? I was not going to miss out on the biggest party this town had to offer. _

'_You don't even like rave music.'_

'_Yeah but I like chicks, duh.'_ Raindance was a rave festival that toured all over the world. They had a one night only last night at Seattle and I could not and would not miss it. Turns out my judgement was correct, I ended up having the time of my life last night, with two sisters.

Embry groaned with envy, _'You hooked up with twins?' _

He watched my thoughts of the night. Embry Call, gone is the quiet little pipsqueak from junior high that I used to know, he's probably the most notable change the shifting has caused.

'_Did you just call me a pipsqueak?' _he asked, annoyed.

He was one of the first to change from the younger boys and it left him alone and without his buddies, Quil and Jacob for awhile. We've been hanging a lot lately; surprisingly he's not that bad.

'_Hey, who you calling a boy?' _

After Quil imprinting on a three year old and Jacob's lust over the leech's girlfriend, it's left the boy pretty unstable. That's where I come in and lend a few helpful hands. _He's a bit of a smart ass but I got to admit he's got great potential; I just need to prune some of the edges. I kind of see him like my little apprentice. My little Jedi knight in training. _

'_Potential? Apprentice? What the fuck man? Who do you think you are, Confucius?'_

_Yep, it's his cocky attitude, like he has now, that's holding him back. You'd be surprised how much of a difference it makes, you see that's the defining reason to why I tap the girls and he downloads them. _

'_Fucking...'_

That was the only warning I received before Embry came running full speed in my direction. Lucky for me the new born war had changed the way in which we ran our patrols. In the beginning when it was just Sam, Jared and I, we would stick close together and run around the perimeter of La Push. This continued as more and more wolfs began phasing. The red head leech had changed our previous system, she was a tricky one and we were always one step behind. Now, we split up in different directions. Our shared thoughts allow us to have a constant vigil but also cover more land than before. IT would be near impossible for a leech to sneak in undetected.

As expected Embry came through the bushes and pounced, aiming for my neck. I was ready; I quickly rolled over, missing his giant fangs. As expected he jumped on top of me, I got a good hold of a chunk of fur under his jaw, restricting his movement of his jaw and flipped him over.

'_Surrender?' _I asked proudly_. _

Embry growled, _'No! Wait until I get my claws on you!' _He attempted to get out of my hold. He rolled to the right, but physically I was a stronger as well as an older wolf, so I easily ended up on top

'_Surrender!' _I growled_. _

I could feel my inner beast growling, he wanted to show his dominance over Embry, he wanted to show his power. I clenched my jaws tighter against his neck, restricting his breathing. He snarled as he thrashed against my hold, but I was too strong, he was running out of breath.

'_I give up, I give up.' _He gasped, lying under me unmoving_. _

It took a couple of seconds for me to calm down, as both I and my wolf spirit were both eager to continue the torture.

'_You're too fucking easy,' _I said tumble had gotten me quite dirty and I began to shake the dirt and grass out of my coat.

'_You guys are such children.' _Jared laughed.

He was on the other side of La Push and he had watched our little spat, right from the get go he knew I was going to win. Jared and I were physically equal, in both our wolf and human forms. Jared was the first to phase after Sam, I followed two days later; we were both seventeen. A little under a year Embry, Jacob and Quil followed suit. We thought our pack wouldn't expand as the six of us were direct descendants of Taha Aki but who would have thought that the more Vampires you have in the La Push area, the more likely it is the werewolf gene would get activated, no matter how distant the relation?

Seth and Leah both phased at the same time in the middle of the Clearwater living room. The shock of seeing his fourteen year old son, and then his twenty year old daughter, was too much for old Harry Clearwater. Just when we thought things couldn't get any stranger than the first female wolf in tribal history, Seth's two friends Collin and Brady, at fourteen years old phased, into giant wolves just in time for the war.

As werewolves we had special abilities such as telepathy with our pack brothers, while in wolf form of course, delayed aging, advanced healing, enhanced senses, endurance, durability, and strength. All the boys grew taller and wider as the gene activated, but even though we all looked similar there were distinct differences, both in wolf and human form. Sam and Jacob were by far the tallest and widest members in the group.

They stood a whopping six foot seven inches and had chest's broader than both any wolf in the pack; they both would physically win in any fight, except maybe against each other. Billy Black made it clear that while Sam acts as the packs Alpha, it is not his role by blood; it was his son, Jacob Black. But being the pussy that Jacob was he stepped down accepted being a Beta. I can't complain though, it's no secret that Jacob and I did not like each other, we can't do a four hour shift together without getting into a serious brawl.

Seth, Quil and Leah have a tall, toned athletic body similar to a basketball player, whilst Collin and Brady, the youngest members of the pack, are shorter, standing just over six feet. However what they lack in height they have in width, their physic is similar to that of a rugby player. This leaves Jared, Embry and myself are a mix of the two body types.

Whilst we are not as tall as Quil, we aren't as short as Collin. We have broader shoulders than Seth but nothing in comparison to that of Brady. The difference in our physics is an indicator to what role we are better suited for in the pack. Those with athletic bodies such as Leah are our best runners and scouts. Collin and Brady were our best defence; they always had everyone's backs. Whilst Jay, Em and I were the guys that were everywhere and anywhere, we were the soldiers.

'_Amen to that brother!' _Embry hooted.

Turns out, phasing into a wolf also increases ones use of swear words; "fuck" and "shit" were used more times in a couple of months in wolf form than my whole eighteen years. You'd be surprised though how many people—

'_Don't tell me you're grouping everyone again? Seriously, get over it, everyone's fucking different, no need for your labels.'_

Leah Clearwater had just phased, indicating the start of her shift and the end of Embry's. Here's the thing about Leah, ever since she phased our lives have become hell.

'_Kick rocks and blow bubbles, it's not exactly sunshine and lollipops being with you Gre,.' _she snapped.

_You see, she's the epitome of PMS, except imagine her having her period every single day, for the rest of our lives. Bitchy does not even begin to describe—_

'_One more word Grey and I'll have your balls hanging in my living room.' _She growled.

'_Oh, I am sooooo staying for this fight,' _Embry instigated, delaying his return home_. 'Ten dollars Leah's going to win.' _

Jared snorted. _'You're on.' _

Jared always agrees to any bet, especially if it's got to do with me, he simply knows me too well. He knew that I loved a fight, any fight, especially in wolf form. He once told me that Kim had a theory that fighting was my own version of physical therapy for all the pent up frustration and anger that I hold, but fighting Leah is a very, very, **very** bad idea. **IT's** not that I wouldn't win; I would win even with my eyes closed.

'_I'm being serious about hanging your balls Paul'_

Completely ignoring Leah's warnings I continued my train of thought. I have fought against Leah before, it was our first shift together and within twenty minutes we were in a brawl. Unfortunately a couple of humans had seen us so we had to quickly run away. The worst yet to come, when Sam found out he went ape shit and the worst thing was, I was the one to get punished, not Mrs. Vindictiveness. I quickly learned that after the whole scaring Emily incident Sam's got a big thing about hitting girls, even if they were supernatural, super cruel like Leah.

'_That's it!' _Leah roared with rage.

She began heading in my direction, but unlike Embry she took her time. She knew that running blindly wasn't going to get her anywhere, she was a strategist, she thought out every battle like it was an algebra problem_. _

What can I say; I love a fight, especially with Leah. Leah had barely made it a few feet before we were bombarded with images of tanned breasts, round ass and curvy legs. I immediately recognised Seth's thoughts; he was a ball of emotions. It was a strange mix of anger, disappointment, awe and most of all lust.

'_Who the hell is that?'_ Embry panted, having recently lost his virginity, was extremely excited in the barely clothed body parts Seth was showing.

'_Shit, oh shit!'_

It was very rare for Seth to swear, he was clearly having a hard time trying to hide his thoughts from the pack, and for some reason, Leah in particular. He was unsuccessful and while hide unravelled more and more of what happened.

'_You __**TALKED**__ to her! What is wrong with you?' _Leah shouted as well as barked_. _

It turns out Seth had talked to Rachel Black, which was a big no-no, even I knew that.

'_We have to tell her Leah.' _Seth insisted.

'_No Seth!' _Leah howled.

After Rachel's surprise visit to the Clearwater residence last night, we were given direct order's from Billy that Rachel was not to find out anything about the pack. That meant there was to be no talking to her, hell we were even told not to look at her unless it was absolutely necessary, even then we were supposed to keep it to a minimum. Everyone knew Billy's words were law. The only problem with this is things are going to get awfully complicated when the girl realises that her brother has gone AWOL, but hey not my problem.

Leah and Seth were both yelling and barking at each other. Seth wanted to tell Rachel partly because he felt that she should know since Jacob's missing and partly because he thought she was hot and he might have a chance if he could talk to her. Leah, on the other hand, didn't want Rachel finding out. Her reasoning was so complex; it hurt my brain trying to figure it all out.

_This is going to be great!_ Embry thought, ecstatic at a possible fight. I was too, considering that it was very rare for those two to ever fight, but when they do, they could easily tear the whole forest down. It was definitely a sight not to miss out on.

''_You guys better keep it down before Sam hears.'_ Jared warned, ever the pansy who hated being on the wrong side of Sam's temper.

'_Oh this better be fucking good.' _A familiar alpha voice rang out in our heads.

Ironically Sam phased within seconds of Jared's warning. Judging on his thoughts he was extremely pissed because he was out on his private time with his imprint. They were getting up to some freaky shit that involved kitchen utensils, muffins and a panting Emily when he heard the loud barks, he had quickly phased expecting the worst.

Embry made a hurling noise in his mind and shuddered.

'_Explain now.' _Sam ordered.

Leah and Seth both showed their memories, updating Sam, for a newbie seeing two different memories at the same time would be very difficult but Sam's used to it by now. It took some getting used to but eventually we all had to get used to it, especially during the war. The collective pack mind is best described like watching ten plasma screens of the same football game. You have ten different points of views, all happening at the same time.

It had taken him seven minutes to make it to my little clearing that held Embry and myself watching Leah and Seth going at it, while Jared looked on nervously a couple of miles away.

_She's going after Emily. _Sam's thoughts were running a mile a minute. His thoughts were a mixture of Seth's memories, anger at Rachel for bad mouthing his imprint, worry towards Emily and a hint of sadness towards Leah. Together, this created a very pissed off alpha.

'_You're so self centred Uley! It's not as if she's a leech, what's the worst she could do? Get into a cat fight?'_ Leah sneered. There was a hint of pride in her voice. '_She's not supposed to know!'_

As I said before, Leah's feelings on the whole situation were seriously complicated; I mean seriously it's some deep shit. She was pissed off that the girl came back after such a long absence, but at the same time she wanted her friendship. She missed having a friend, but couldn't get over the betrayal. She was neither one nor the other, as I said, effing complicated.

'_You're only saying that because you want Rachel to give it to Emily_.' Embry muttered.

Did I mention that Embry was a shit stirrer? He loved to make a bad situation worse, just like now.

'_Don't start with me Call because I got a nice fireplace that I can hang your pelt over!'!_

'_Oh yeah? You know its true Clearwater. If there's a cat fight, you so know that Rachel is going to win, right?' _he smirked, _'She almost rearranged Seth's balls before and he's a wolf. Imagine what she could do to Emily?_

_Now why did he have to go and say that? Sam is going to overreact and go protective imprint mode on us. _

'_Protect Emily at all cost.'_ Sam barked.

He had used his alpha voice, so even if we didn't want to we couldn't do anything about it. He turned and ran back to his house; we were hot on his heels.

The alpha voice is so difficult to explain. It's as if your mind and body are not in sync, whilst your mind has free will, your body will bend over backwards. The voice was not a pack favourite and was always a source of constant arguments. Many, such as Jacob and I, have had the voice used on us for individual reasons, restricting us form whatever Sam felt necessary. Yet, this has also caused us to find numerous loop holes which allowed us get away with a few punches and gut-kicks, but I digress.

Sam was the first to arrive at the scene, but that didn't mean we didn't know what was going on till then. Our werewolf hearing was extremely sensitive; we were able to hear the confrontation, half a yard from Emily's house.

"Well if this is how you treat family then your tiny ass is mine Young!" a female voice yelled.

'_Fall back, keep undetectable, I'm going to phase.' _Sam ordered, as we began to slow down.

We were a quarter of a mile away when we heard that same voice say, "I guess you don't really need this then."

Crash! The sound of shattering glass, replayed six times through each of our minds. Sam's nerves had officially shot. He wasn't even thinking, just acting on instinct as he phased into his human form in mid leap within seconds of reaching their clearing.

'_Shorts Sam, wear shorts.' _Jared added just before Sam phased back to his human form.

Lucky for Sam, Emily has gotten sick and tired of running out the house with her eyes closed to hand over clothes for the naked boys in her back yard. These days you can always find a pair of shorts under the bushes.

'_I had changed the location Paul to nearby trees because I feel like they would cover us better than some measly shrubs.' _Jared inputted.

Ever since Jacob's departure Jared has been a replacement Beta. He's taken his job pretty seriously, more seriously than Jacob ever has, and in times when Sam wasn't there, such as now, he would take authority.

'_Focus, Paul.' _Seth snapped.

Jared had crept up behind a cluster of trees allowing him to him to observe while remaining undetected. The source of hysteria was standing in the middle of the clearing.

It was a time like this when the collective pack mind became most complicated. During the new born war, everyone's focus was on one notion, survival. We had originally thought that having 10 wolves sharing 10 different perspectives would be more of a hindrance then help. As it turned out, the different perspectives created a great defence mechanism; it was the same as having eyes in the back of our heads. There were many sneaky attacks that were avoided that day.

However, right now, the collective pack mind did nothing but create more drama in an already drama packed situation. Seth's mind was still jumbled in his encounter with Rachel half naked, even though she nearly circumcised him. As I had guessed, he had developed a crush on Rachel. He currently keeps replaying the events at Brady's house, in particular to certain body parts. Embry was also thinking of Rachel but instead he was gazing at her, in apparent approval of what he saw. Embry thoughts went as far as to plan ways in which to "get" with her.

Jared, on the other hand was in complete serious mode, analyzing the situation. He saw Rachel as the threat to an imprint, and she needed to be taken down. He kept asking himself, what he would do if it was Kim that was threatened. Jared was ready to take down Rachel, in any means possible.

Leah was seething and from what I could decipher, she was angry at Rachel for threatening Emily yet equally pissed at Emily for being Sam's imprint. And how could we forget her ever present anger for Sam for placing everyone in this situation by imprinting on Emily. In fact, she was also worried for Rachel, scared that she would get hurt in the chaos which would surly occur.

And what was I was thinking, one might ask. Well I was attempting to rate her accordingly. From what I could see, which was technically from Jared's point of view, looks wise she was definitely not my type. Paul Wise's "I'd tap that" standards point out that such a female had to have a hot body and **must** weigh less than 120 pounds, I have this thing with cellulite, major turn off!

She wasn't half that bad, just not a stunner. While she was never my type, it didn't mean I wouldn't give it a thought, like ...if I was bored I might give it a shot. She wouldn't be any taller that 5'5", it was hard to guess because of her boots. She had thick thighs, thick frizzy black hair, small breasts and a flat stomach. Her ass, which was her most notable asset, would make any guy give her a second glance, purely based on the sheer size of it. Although, she seemed a bit too much on the chunky side for my standards, even for a quickie. Considering the width of her thighs and size of her ass I would think that she's a fan of eating excessively, which is a turn off on girls. Like I'm not sexist or anything, I _love_ women, but no one likes a chick who eats more than them.

'_You're a pig Paul, you know that?'_ Leah growled; she was met with a nod of approval from Seth.

The weirdest thing though was that I felt strangely drawn to her. It felt just like when I felt the pull to visit Brady's house this morning. Ironically, after waking up at the crack of dawn, okay, 9 o'clock, I felt the sudd urge to run towards the direction of forks and la push. Jared has always said that I'm a magnet for trouble and I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason I wanted to go, was because subconsciously I knew that there would be drama. My track record details that any confrontation, drama, predicament, fight, etc worth remembering has either occurred because of me or watched by me.

'_Concentrate_,' Jared commanded, reminding all of us.

As usual I completely ignored him and continued with my train of thought. The more I watched her actions the more fixated I became. I wasn't physically attracted to her but it was as if I was in a hypnotic trance, like her aura called out to me.

Meanwhile, Ms. Drama Queen was tearing up Sam's pickup truck. I couldn't help but chuckle, it was definitely a sight that will definitely be remembered, shared and repeated for many patrols to come.

Sam was holding Emily back as she tried to get a hold of Rachel. He was in a protective stance, ready to pounce at Rachel if she dared to step any closer. Rachel though seemed perfectly content in tearing up Sam's pickup truck. She was screaming at the top of her lungs like a wild woman with what looked like their mailbox. Her small forehead was scrunched, her legs spread apart, knees bent, fluid speed and with surprising accuracy she was able to swing the metal thing with as much force needed to shatter the passenger side mirror.

Her hair was a big tangle of black. An oddity among Quileute's, Rachel's hair was very, very curly. In fact, curly couldn't describe the amount of hair that was currently blowing in the wind. _Her hair reminded me of Hermione from Harry Potter... wait did I just reference Harry Fucking Potter?_

'_Yep, I'm definitely telling Kim!'_ Jared said, popping the 'p'.

Without hearing his thoughts I could tell Sam was torn between saving his car and protecting his imprint. Rachel had smacked the mailbox against the car denting it and the vehicle. She broke off one of his side mirrors and was trying to pull the tailgate off with her bare hands.

Seth whistled, _'Talk about having an adrenaline rush. This woman thinks she's part wolf or something.'_

'_I know,' _Embry agreed, _'and it's most definitely a turn on watching her sweat over this.'_

She stopped and let out a fierce battle cry that sent my hairs on end. It seemed as if she had given up on the truck and was now facing Sam

'_Holy shit, Rachel's going to murder him_,' Leah's voice sneered in both excitement and apprehension

"Samuel Uley, how dare you!" Rachel hollered. "How could you, out of all the people on this planet, do something like this? It's like being married for fifty years and then finding out that the husband slept with his sister-in-law."

Sam pushed Emily closer towards the house while he stepped closer to Rachel.

"This is between me and Leah, Rachel. Not you, so go home." He snapped.

Leah growled softly at the mention of her name, yet I barely paid attention. My mind was completely fixed on the site before me. Rachel cracked her knuckles one by one and then cracked her neck. It had to be the grossest thing I've ever heard. She came to a halt inches away from him, tilting her head up in order to stare at him in the eye.

'_She's going to hit him.'_

'_Fifty bucks says she'll look good doing it.'_

'_Damn I wish I was Sam right now. I'd take her down in an instant then rip off her clothes and screw her senseless.'_

'_God damn, what the hell's going on_?_'_ Collin's voice added in.

He had just phased and was confused on the site before him. Before anyone got the chance to explain Jared told Seth to slideshow everything that happened.

"It became my concern when you decide to play with my surrogate sister's feelings." She hissed, shoving a finger into his broad chest. "Leah did everything for you. She bent over backwards for you and what do you have to bring to the table, sloppy seconds."

"WHAT did you just say?" Sam boomed, his hands quivering slightly.

'_Oh crap, does she have a death wish?'_ Embry and Collin thought simultaneously

"I said, instead of bringing yourself to dinner, you brought a low down backstabbing bitch to the table! Now why don't you stay out of it and let the WHORE fight her own battles?" Rachel repeated, deliberately pronouncing the 'whore' as loudly and slowly as possible.

'_That idiot's going to get herself killed!' _Leah screeched before phasing.

She clothed herself in werewolf speed before she ran out into the clearing. By now, Sam was visibly shaking. He looked as if he was just barely holding himself together.

"Rachel, I think you should leave." Leah voiced, that was the much needed distraction to Rachel's suicidal mission.

Her head immediately turned but Jared couldn't get a good look at her face, since Leah blocked the whole show.

"Oh perfect, the gangs all hear!" Rachel cried out sarcastically. "All we need now is a talking dog and we'll be set for life."

Everyone, except Jared, snickered at her comment because even though there were no talking dogs, a werewolf might be the icing to the cake.

Leah's shoulder's stiffened. "Yeah, well that makes you Shaggy then and I know that I most certainly am not Velma." She retorted. "Just listen to what Sam said and go home!"

"Oh so your taking his side now?" Rachel asked vehemently, gesturing to our Alpha.

"No, I'm just trying to keep you safe! I don't want what happened to Emily happened to you okay?" Leah shouted back.

_Damn it Leah!_ I swore in my head. She had practically blown our cover to the one person that wasn't supposed to know about anything.

"Safe? From what?" Rachel asked curiosity clear in her voice.

Leah was silent, probably knowing her slip up had cost us big time. Rachel didn't take her silence kindly though. From Jared's view, Rachel had edged herself closer to Leah, almost nose to nose I think.

"Leah, answer me!" she demanded.

Leah looked at Sam and Emily before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Sam has a temper and I didn't want you to get hurt." She muttered.

"You mean he's a wife beater?" Rachel yelled, turning to face Sam again.

'_Genius, Leah. Now she's going to tell her that Billy is a sex offender and Sue is a serial killer.' _Embry said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I meant." Leah said rapidly. "I'm just saying that when you talk about Emily and trash his car, he might go flying monkey on your ass."

I chuckled, _'Flying monkey? That's a good one!'_

"Well, when my closest friend is dumped for an illegitimate reason, I might let out a can of whoop ass!" Rachel countered, placing her hands on her hips.

Leah let out a frustrated growl. "God damn it Rachel! Just go home! I said it's not safe for you to be around here and I mean it, now get your ass in the car!"

"Make me!" she shouted back.

Seth rolled his eyes. _'She just said the magic words.' _

In one swift motion, Leah had thrown Rachel over her shoulder and began walking to her car. I still didn't get a good look at Rachel's face because her curly hair was covering it. _Damn, can't that girl tame it or something? _

"Leah, put my fucking feet on the fucking ground!" Rachel screamed.

"Watch your mouth Black, just because your Billy's daughter doesn't mean a damn thing." Leah snapped, as she loaded Rachel in the mustang.

"Fuck you!" she spat.

Leah closed the passenger door before turning to all of us. "I'll take her to Billy's, though I'm sure that's a forest fire waiting to happen too. Tell Emily that I'll pay for the damages." She whispered real low for werewolf ears only, before getting into the car. "Buckle your seatbelt."

"I'm fine Clearwater. I just wanted to give Emily a little message. Karma's a bitch ain't it?" Rachel screamed from her window as Leah sped off.

If I thought Sam was ferocious during the leech war, I was wrong. I have never seen Sam look like he wanted to kill someone than he did with Rachel.

Emily's sob was the trigger to Sam's phasing. It was as if hearing her crying was the automatic light switched that turned 'off' Sam's sanity. Forgetting everything, Sam's wolf burst and wasn't he pissed off. Sam was seeing red, all he wanted to do was track Rachel down and tear her into pieces, or at the very most scare her enough so she'd feel just as sad as his imprint was right know.

I might not know much about Rachel Black, and I might not be the smartest guy this side of Washington, but one thing that I do know is that Rachel Black was trouble with a capital T, written in bold and an exclamation mark.

**Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter Four**

**(Rachel's POV)**

Leah drove down the road like a madman on acid. Her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard it made her knuckles white. I shifted in the leather seat to get a better view of her.

"Now do you want to tell me why it's not safe to be around you?" I deadpanned. I was always a blunt person. Leah just kept her eyes on the road, not portraying any emotion. "No? Okay then, why don't you fill me in on everything that I've missed for the past few years?" I offered, hoping that she'd take the baited question.

She remained silent, not even blinking to acknowledge my questions.

"So are you going to talk to me or is it just going to stay like this?" I asked impatiently. Even though I was trying so hard to control my uneven temper, I could feel myself getting annoyed

"You think we're best friends that ended a long time ago, Rachel. Why should I tell you anything?" she hissed, still not looking in my direction.

"You're not my best friend Leah, you're my sister," I couldn't believe this; I know I haven't been the best friend I could be. I did promise her that I would keep in contact, which started of great for the first two months but then Leah stopped her frequent phone calls. I started doing back to back classes and work to cover my tuition so it got to that stage where we were contacting each other through letters, which would only happen once in a blue moon. Things got so complicated with Christian and Brendon that if it wasn't for Rebecca calling me, I wouldn't have known at all.

"Listen to me, while you were gone everything had changed, things aren't the way they used to be," Leah muttered.

I mumbled icily, "So I've noticed"

"No, you just don't get it!" she yelled, grinding her teeth together.

"Then make me get it!"

Leah gave a heavy sigh and began to drive slower, "After you left, things got very weird between me and Sam. He started changing right before my eyes, physically and mentally."

"He's practically a giant." I muttered.

Even though I acted big and tough during my temper tantrum at Emily's, I had to admit I was quite surprised when Sam showed up. This wasn't the same guy I had left all those years ago, he was taller, wider, but it was all muscle. Old Sam, while he always had an athletic body, was on the leaner side making him able to run fast, which was perfect for his position in football.

"No," Leah slammed her fist down on the steering wheel, "listen to me Rachel! Sam's whole life changed."

"So he then just decided to sleep around with Emily?" I asked, wanting to get to the crux of the matter.

"Will you just stop interrupting me and just listen," she protested. "I got this call from Mrs. Uley telling me that Sam's gone missing. She wanted to know if I'd seen him and I said no. I began to panic. I put up posters, flyers; I even called Chief Swan to file a missing persons report. I even started a search party but nothing worked. Just as I was about to give up, Sam returned two weeks later. He looked gorgeous and so much older that I couldn't even believe it was him. I ran up to him and flung my arms around him, crying the whole time."

"I told him to never do something so stupid ever again. He tells me that we can't see each other anymore." Leah took a deep breath. "My whole world shattered when Sam broke up with me. I didn't eat or sleep. My grades began to slip. Mom knew that the only person who could help me was Emily.

"She begged Emily to come up and stay awhile and she did. Emily helped me out of my depressive state and to thank her I took her to an infamous bonfire party. I didn't know Sam would be there and I wasn't ready to face him.

"It all happened so quickly and I wasn't ready for it. Sam accidentally bumped into Emily causing her to spill some of her drink on herself. He apologized to her and once they . . ." Leah flinched and turned her head to the side, as if it was occurring right in front of her. "…once they looked at each other, I knew the damage had been done.

"At first, she tried to deny it. She would turn him away and decline any of his offers to go on a date. She was a total bitch to him the whole time until Mrs. Uley called again, demanding that Emily come over at once. She said Sam was going to kill himself and that she was the only one who could stop him. Obviously Emily went right over and in the heat of things she agreed to go on a date with him." she finished.

"Whatever I don't care about the how's and when's, I just want to know why you're so fine and dandy about this?" I asked.

"Well I'm alright!" Leah insisted. I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. "After Emily's accident I realized there's no point in being pissed off anymore."

"And you forgave her, just like that?" I said, incredulously.

"Ray, she's my cousin, blood's thicker than water." She quipped.

I involuntarily clenched my hands in anger, I couldn't help but flinch. _That hurt, it really hurt._ I've known Leah since I was born, we've been friends for such a long time that I honestly viewed her my sister more than Becca, I can't believe she didn't feel that way.

Leah must have noticed my anger and hurt because she said, "Fuck Rach, I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, just forget about it," I mumbled, bitterly.

I could tell she was angry as well, but it was one's guess to what it was directed at. I really didn't care, I was beyond pissed and I didn't even bother to hide it. So much shit had happened over the years; I was expecting everything to be different but not Leah, not us.

"Come on, seriously? Are you honestly going to compare the both of you?" Leah asked, turning to look at me.

"Yes Leah!" I snapped, slamming my hand against the dashboard. "Yes I am going to compare! You can forgive Emily for doing the horizontal with your intended fiancée, but what I've done is so bad I don't even get a phone call or a letter."

Silence filled the car and Leah turned her gaze back to the road. I could see her eyes grow to be misty and seem far away. She took a deep breath. "You don't know how difficult it was Rachel to except it. It was so hard. The looks people would give me whenever I would go into town or walk down the street. The whispers I heard people say behind my back about how much of a pity it was that Sam didn't choose me. I couldn't deal with it."

I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Then why didn't you tell me? We were sending each other letters and then one day it was as if you dropped off the face of the planet."

Leah ran her hand through her hair. "I needed an outlet but I was too embarrassed to talk to you because your life seemed to so great and I didn't want to ruin it with my fucked up life."

"Lee, I'm so sorry." I muttered solemnly, feeling like an even bigger bitch.

"After that they became boyfriend and girlfriend and soon they'll be husband and wife." She said bitterly.

"So why are you hanging around them if it upsets you?" I asked. _I mean if it was me then I'd be a total bitch-ass and not hang with Emily. _

Leah let out a dark chuckle. "That's another long story that requires sitting down and possibly a tub of Ben and Jerry's," she gritted. "Besides, we're almost at Billy's."

"What?" I screeched, looking up to see the tiny one story red house that had been the very bane of my existence right in front of me.

She gave me a quizzical look. "Why are you so surprised? Rach, you live here."

I shook my head. "He doesn't know I'm here Leah and I'd like to keep it that way!" I hissed, contemplating the amount of damage I would receive if I flung myself from my car.

"I don't know what gave you that idea, because Billy was one of the first to know. I mean, damn, there's nothing that can be kept a secret against that guy."

"Wh—wh—what?" I stuttered. I couldn't believe it. "Who told him?"

"We did," Leah said, nonchalantly, pulling the car into the tiny driveway.

"Why?" I bellowed. I had gotten over my shock, and now I was angry, pissed off in fact.

My eyes caught movement at one of the windows and I paled. Billy was looking out the window, a surprised look on his face.

Leah smirked before turning the car off. "He's you dad Rachel. He deserves to see one of his children, especially with all this mayhem going on with Jake." I let out snort in disgust and folded my arms. "I'm being serious Rachel; it's been really hard on the guy, without you girls and now Jacob. Mom is worried sick about him."

"I don't care Leah, I'm not staying in _that _house," I seethed, pointing at the broken down house that Billy called his home.

She let out a groan and rested her head against the headrest. "All you have to do is sleep there Ray, stop being over dramatic!" she argued.

"I am _not_ being overdramatic; I can't believe you would think that considering how much you know!" I spat.

"I'll make a deal with you, okay? I'll tell you what's going on, all the stuff that you're not supposed to know, if, you stay at Billy's."

I couldn't help but laugh aloud with some a little sarcastic undertone, "You know you're such a bitch!" I opened the car door and hoped out, slamming it shut behind me. _Screw this, I'd rather jump through flaming hoops than stay under the same roof as Billy._

"Come on Rachel, you know it's for the best," Leah said, getting out on her side as well.

"Whatever," I grunted, "just give me the key's so I can be on my merry little way which would be far, far away from here." I tried to snatch my car keys away from Leah but she dangled them over my head mocking my height restrictions.

"Wow Rachel, you've certainly grown up." A familiar voice mused.

I were so consumed with our argument that I didn't notice Billy had left the house and rolled himself down to our car. I turned my steely gaze on him; Billy hadn't changed at all. His hair was graying but he still wore the cowboy hat and plaid shirt. I felt an ice sheet encase my heart and narrowed my gaze on him.

"Yep, college really changes people," I said with blunt force. "But then again, sometimes it doesn't."

Billy flinched but his smile didn't waver, "It's good to have you home Rachel, I've missed you, we all have."

I opened my mouth to give a rude reply, something along the lines of me not missing him at all when Leah gave me a look that meant to behave myself but I ignored her. _Why should I be nice to him?_ _After what he's put this family through. _

"Good for you, anyway…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Leah started speaking over me.

"Billy, would you agree to me telling _everything_ to Rachel, in return for her staying at you place?" Leah asked Billy.

_Does this girl have a death wish?_ I don't care if Leah told me the secrets about who killed JFK or that there were little green aliens in her basement, there was no way I was staying at Billy's. Plus, since when does Leah ask for permission, from anyone let alone Billy?

"In a heart beat," Billy replied, his eyes widening.

She smiled really big. "Well, it's a done deal, all I have to do is ask Sam."

I placed my left hand on my hip and pointed my right hand, in typical Rachel attitude. "Just to burst your little imaginary bubble, I haven't agreed to anything, nor will I ever." I found it comical that they would even think that I would agree.

Billy rolled his chair closer towards where I was standing. "Please Rachel, I promise I'll keep to my end of the bargain, I won't hide anything form you," he pleaded.

I refused to change my mind. I honestly wasn't expecting him to want my presence this much, but I wouldn't fall for his begging, After all, he was the reason why I still wear black.

"No Billy, I am not sleeping in that house," my voice dripping with ice.

"You don't have to sleep over, how about you just stay in the day and then you can stay with Leah at her place."

"Hey, that wasn't part of our original plan!" Leah protested, but immediately closed her mouth when Billy gave her the look that meant that it wasn't up for discussion.

My head began to hurt, _what the hell is going on?_ _Why is Leah telling me "everything" such a big deal? Hell I already know everything I need to know, what could be so big?_

_Has everyone in La Push gone completely loco?_

I placed two fingers on my fore head, in a lame attempt to quell the growing migraine that I felt coming on. "I'm only going to say this once, so listen to me. I will not, I repeat will _not_ stay at this house, whether that be in the day or night. Secondly, last time I checked Sue wasn't exactly doing back flips in joy because I'm back, and thirdly I already have a place to stay at, thank you very much. So either you can either drop me off or hand me the keys, either way, I'm leaving."

I was greeted with silence. Billy's smile had wiped off his face and he looked shattered at my blatant shot down of his offer. Leah on the other hand, looked like a ticking time bomb, she had her hands clenched in tight fists and was shaking slightly.

"Please, _please_, I'm begging you Rachel, don't stay at Barbra's it's not safe. I know you don't to see me, but I've missed you so much sweet heart. You don't even have to sleep here; you can stay with Leah, and come visit here and there. Please sweet heart!" Billy begged. His eyes glistened with tears; he rolled his chair till he was right in front of me. He grabbed my hand, "that's all I'll ever ask from you, I promise.'

Do you know what it feels like to burn your fingers? When I was five years old my mum was baking a chocolate cake for me and I was in such a rush to eat it that I opened the oven and pulled it out when the timer went off. I wasn't wearing any gloves and even though I only touched the trey for two seconds I burnt both my hands. That's what it felt when he touched me, the first time in three years. I snatched my hand away, turned around and started walking up the road; I would rather walk than be here right now.

"You better consider Billy's offer, because if you reject consider our relationship over!" Leah yelled at my retreating figure. "We won't be sisters, friends, not even acquaintances! I will **never** talk to again Rachel, I swear on my dad's life! Do you understand me?"

I couldn't breathe. I had held my breath during Leah's little speech and now I couldn't remember how to breathe again. _Was Leah being serious?_ I turned around and retraced my steps. Her cheeks were tinted slightly red, she was shaking just like Sam was before and if looks could kill, well I would have dropped dead already.

I already knew the answer. She was dead serious, she wouldn't swear on Harry's life for no reason. I remember even as kids, she would swear to god all the time for the littlest things but if she ever said I swore on Harry's life she wasn't bullshitting. Leah was the apple of her father's eye, she was daddy's little girl, and boy did she know it. But to swear that she would never talk to me again wasn't that being a bit over dramatic?

Even though she said we weren't best friends anymore in the car, I knew it was all talk. I know Leah better than anyone; she wouldn't have told me what happened with Sam if she honestly felt like that. She was just angry that I've been gone for so long. _Why would she put so much on the line, just so I would stay at Billy's for two days a week? There must be something they're hiding._ Then it clicked, Brendon's house was just on the border of La Push and Forks while Billy's and the Leah's was well in the center of La Push. _Why would that matter? Why do I need to stay in La Push land?_

Something was going, something fishy. I began to contemplate Billy's offer.

It wasn't so bad; in fact it was basically the same thing I did after ma's death. The first couple of days I was in such a shock that I couldn't sleep; when I finally did I had such a severe nightmare that I had a acute case of insomnia the first couple of months after the accident. Every time I'd close my eyes I would dream of her, my beautiful mother. The dreams would constantly change but they follow the same relentless plot. It would begin with our happiest moments and then we would hop into the car and meet our deaths. Yet the most haunting part of the dream was what she told me right before the car collided into us. It was different every time, sometimes it would be just a simple reminder that she loves me and to never forget her and in others she growl and tell me to never forgive him for killing her.

It was Leah who noticed the bags under my eyes and just how much weight I'd lost, everyone else were more concerned with Billy and Rebecca. _Who would notice my pain?_ It was Rebecca who broke her arm, fractured her leg, and missed out on her mother's funeral because she was in a coma. Oh and we can't forget Billy who lost the use of his legs, heck some people had the nerve to say I was lucky, I only had a few scars and bruises. It was also Leah who had the great idea of having me stay a couple of nights at their place, which turned into a weekly occurrence.

They must have taken my silence as yes, because before I knew it Leah popped the trunk and grabbed my bag. I barely had time to register her inhuman speed when she followed Billy up into the house leaving me to do nothing but silently follow in angry silence.

When I stepped inside the house, it was like rubbing salt in an open wound, the memories I've been trying to lock up began to flood back. _How could it still hurt after so long?_ Mom and I naming the stars, Becca and I holding Jacob, sleepovers, birthdays, family nights; I looked up to find an old dent in the wall where I broke my nose after running away from a bee. The walls were still the same with the same old pictures still hanging on them.

_How the hell was I going to do this?_ Dread filled my mind as I entered the kitchen, which hadn't changed either. There was still linoleum floor and the refrigerator that made a weird humming noise at night. The cabinets were more worn down and looked like they had taken a couple of punches. The kitchen table looked brand new though, except for the large crack going down the middle.

"What happened to the table?" I asked, running my finger down the crack. I had mixed emotions about the new table. I hated the fact that the old one was replaced because we shared so much memories on it as children, it was as if by buying a new table, he was replacing them, us… mom. But I should even care in the first place, I forfeited my right to care during the funeral.

Billy turned around and sighed, "One of Jake's friends broke the old one so I had to get a new one, then the same kid made the crack." Leah snickered in the background. "Stupid Paul, still doesn't know how to leash his temper."

I looked around for my younger sibling waiting for him to appear out of nowhere. "Speaking of Jake, where is he?"

"He's out," Leah said, coming back into the kitchen.

"Out?" I questioned, arching a suspicious eyebrow at the pair.

She and Billy both made weird eye contact, exchanging some sort of secret message that had me on pins and needles. I was right to be suspicious earlier, they are definitely hiding things from me, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

"I have no idea what is going on, but it's going to stop right now. You _are_ going to tell me everything, starting from where the hell my brother is!" I said raisin my voice.

Leah sighed before turning back to me. "Rach," she paused, "Jacob's gone. He ran away a couple of weeks ago."

"W-w-what" I stuttered, "What did you say?"

I was confused. _Jacob was gone? He just … left? _My brain wasn't grasping it; it wasn't getting the concept that the family I grew up with was falling apart right before my eyes. I looked from Leah to Billy back to Leah, hoping that this was just some sick, cruel joke but the look in their eyes told me otherwise. I dropped my purse on the linoleum floor and ran.

**Please review! They make us smile so much! And check out The Butterfly Effect: Caterpillar. It's a Sam and Emily fic. I'm sorry about the slow updates, home has been pretty hectic so bare with us!**

**xoxo Little Mary of the Rose, e-essence, loloxoxo98**


End file.
